Monoalkyl esters derived from triglyceride vegetable oils and animal fats find use as environmentally friendly compounds in variety of applications ranging from fuels to solvents. Triglycerides contain fatty acid chains that vary in length, but typically have a fatty acid profile favoring chain lengths of 12, 16, and/or 18 carbons. A fatty acid profile high in lauric acid, a 12 carbon fatty acid, is characteristic of coconut or palm kernel oils. Transesterification of these oils with an alkyl alcohol forms esters rich in laurates. However as noted in U.S. Pat. No. 8,617,317, fatty acid esters such as lauryl methyl esters have unpleasant and potent odors. These disadvantages limit acceptance of their use, particularly in applications with human exposure, for use in areas with inadequate ventilation, and/or where large quantities of the esters are required. Illustrative applications where unpleasant odor is disadvantageous include use as cleaning agents in personal care products such as hand cleaners.
Following drilling and cementing operations in an oil or gas well, a well remediation process is often necessary prior to production of the oil or gas. Drilling fluid employed in the drilling well typically contains viscosifiers and other additives that are necessary for suspending and removing the drill cuttings and for maintaining stability of the well. However these and other unwanted downhole products and deposits can prevent efficient oil/gas production such as by partially occluding the well. Completion fluids having cleaning properties capable of removing these unwanted products are thus highly desirable for maximizing flow of the production oil or gas.
In the use of a cutting or shaping tool on a workpiece, friction between the tool and the workpiece can cause wear on the tool, hinder the cutting, metal forming, or stamping process, lead to slow manufacturing cycles, and negatively affect the quality and finish of the workpiece. Lubricants are typically used to overcome these undesirable effects. In choosing the appropriate lubricants, consideration also needs to be given to the compatibility of the lubricant in the application, whether the lubricant can operate efficiently under the conditions of its use, and the ease with which the lubricant can be removed if necessary. Of further importance is the environmental impact of the lubricant in its use and disposal, and on the health of workers using the lubricant. In this regard, properties such as the biodegradability and VOC (volatile organic compound) content of the lubricant are important considerations.